Heart of veins
by ikkebenraar
Summary: Haji experiences another life-time with Saya. But this one gets rather special.
1. Prologue

Prologue Heart of veins

His eyes were cold as usual when the day had ended. He had watched her sleeping the entire day.

_**Saya, my love. Wake up.**_

It had been thirty years now. Thirty years since she had fallen asleep. Her black hair had grown and now covered up almost every part of her body. He had raised his hand, meaning to touch the skin she was sleeping in. But he couldn't. He didn't know the consequences of such a selfish action and thereby lowered his hand. He regretted it now. He regretted each chance he didn't take to be with her. Saya.

_**Hurry up, my dear.**_

He had promised her this. He promised. And he would never break a promise with her.

_**I'll be there, day and night. **_

His black hair slowly moved in the wind as he stood at the entrance. Gone. She was gone.

_**Where are you? Saya. I'll find you. **_

He opened his eyes and turned around. He wasn't going to break his promise.

_**I can feel you, Saya. Wait for me. I'm coming. **_


	2. Chapter 1

Heart of veins

Chapter 1, His Words

Darkness surrounded her. She didn't dislike it. The black made her feel comfortable. The sudden cold did bother though and she moved, reaching with her hand. Suddenly she slipped away from the comfortable warmth and fell on something cold and hard. She didn't move for a minute and just kept lying there. Her eyes got used to the colours surrounding her and she blinked. Above her was a grey something. She reached towards it with her naked arm and slowly touched it. It felt funny: dry and soft. She giggled and the noise was reflected through the entire room. Her brown eyes grew wide and she placed her hands on the floor, slowly getting up. A shiver went through her body as she realized how cold it was. Her hair wrapped around her body didn't offer much heat either. She pushed her legs down into the ground, forcing her body to stand up. But thirty years of not moving has its trouble. Her knees started to shake the second she stood upright and she fell through her knees on the ground again. She stared at her legs for a second with a startled look on her face. She then turned her body around, starting to crawl out of the room in which she had spent thirty years.

People kept staring at her and she looked at her feet, uncomfortable with all the looks they gave her. The fact that she was naked and only some parts of her body were covered didn't help either. She closed her eyes and sighed, what was she going to do now? She didn't remember anything, she had no clothes and no one to help her. A soft wind blew the leaves on the ground against her and she shivered once again. "Do you need help, little girl?" a voice suddenly asked and she looked up, seeing an old man. She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. So she wanted to shake her head. Instead, a sharp voice answered for her. "She doesn't need your help." it said, almost whispered. She turned her head around, in the angle where she thought she had heard the voice. The old man whatsoever acted like he had heard nothing. "It can be dangerous for a little girl to be alone on the streets this hour. Especially for a pretty one." She ignored the man, she was sure she had just heard a hiss coming from one of the bushes. When nothing happened, she slowly got up. Still wobbly, but more stable then she had been. The old man misunderstood her movements and winked at her, grabbing her arm. And suddenly, things happened in slow-motion. She saw a man with black hair gracefully jumping out of a tree and suddenly there was a knife in the old man his right arm. He stared at it and his blue eyes grew wide. The black haired man smoothly landed on the ground behind her and laid a hand on her naked shoulder. But she didn't react. Blood welled up from the wound the old man had in his arm. He was screaming now and blood was dripping on the ground. He pressed his hand against the wound and looked around the now deserted street in panic. He then stumbled away, leaving a trail of blood drops. She stared at him until he disappeared. Her hands reached up to touch her throat, it was burning. She tried to speak, but the only noise coming from her throat was some high pitched squeak. She felt two arms wrapping around her torso and she looked up. The man that had jumped out of the tree looked down at her and smiled. And she smiled back.

"You need to feed." he simply said when she had looked at him with big eyes. He had opened the top buttons of his shirt and she had grabbed his hands. She opened her mouth and hesitated. His face didn't change when he hands grabbed her left shoulder and her head, pushing her mouth against his neck. His flesh felt warm and soft. She slowly breathed in his neck. "It's okay." he whispered. "No one's there." Her mouth stopped shaking and she opened it up even wider, biting him.

His black hair. Her focus point. The heat coming from his body. The blue ribbon that tied his hair together. She looked at it, going up and down. She stared at the movements it made, caused by him walking. He had lifted her into his arms without a word and started to walk. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at his hair. His blue ribbon. She stretched her arm and slowly touched it. It was soft and long. Her left arm was almost pushed in his face and his warm breath tickled. She softly laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes with a smile.

"Saya?" a soft voice asked her and long, slender fingers touched her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up, seeing his face. She cleared her throat and spoke her first word in thirty years: "Haji?" His mouth turned into a quick and small smile.

He offered her his long jacket and she took it, putting it on her naked skin. When she had closed it and nothing vital was visible, she grabbed her long hair and put it behind her. She didn't realize she was standing on a small piece of her hair until she took a step and fell down. "Saya!" Haji said and immediately caught her. She looked at his face. Worry was reflected in his eyes. "Shall I cut it?" he asked softly. She nodded and he helped her up. When he had released her, she grabbed handful of her hair so she wouldn't trip a second time. She walked towards the small bed in the center of the room and sat down near the edge, letting go of her long hair. Haji had opened the desk in one of the corners and grabbed out a pair of scissors. He turned around and walked towards her. he sat down next to her and grabbed her wrist softly, raising her hand. "How long?" She looked at the black strings and raised her hand until her shoulder. Haji nodded, brushing all of her hair from her back over her shoulder and started to cut.

"You need normal clothing." Haji said and got up. She raised her hand and grabbed his right wrist. He turned around and his heart broke. His queen was on her knees, her eyes red and tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled his closer and slowly grabbed the stroke of bandages hanging from his hand. "Haji…" she whispered and started to unwrap it. "Haji…" she whispered again. She remembered. He sunk to his knees and she released his hand he put his hands on the sides of her head and made her look up. His strong, blue eyes were focused on hers and she stared back, tears still flowing down her cheeks. Without looking away, his white slender fingers wiped them away. "Saya." his soft voice whispered. "It wasn't your fault." He slowly pressed her into his chest and laid his human hand on her head. Her arms wrapped around his back and he put his other on her back. "It wasn't your fault." He slowly started to rock her softly. Her cries became louder and he laid his chin on the top of her head. "Red Shield forced you." He whispered and she nodded, still crying. She, at this point, had no idea who or what Red Shield was, but she trusted Haji. Her Chevalier.

The memory hit her so hard. Blood on her white dress, blood on her hands, blood on her sword. Blood everywhere. She had snapped her eyes open and saw a grey ceiling. She moved her hand towards her left side. Cold. The sheets were cold… The hands she had felt until she fell asleep. She turned her head to her left. No one. He was gone. The calm feeling he always gave her had disappeared with him. She threw the blankets off her body and rolled herself out of the bed. She fell on the cold ground and a soft cry escaped her lips. She wouldn't allow Haji to leave her! She started to crawl towards the door that gave access to the room. She reached up to the doorknob when suddenly the door was thrown open. And there he was.

His pale hands grabbed her shoulders and lifted her into the air. She was too light, but it didn't surprise him. She had been in hibernation for over thirty years. Thirty years without food. He had no idea how she felt, he had never experienced her pain and disorientation after waking up. He looked her straight into the eye and saw her pain reflected in her brown eyes. Haji stared back and Saya eventually looked away. "Saya." he said. "I was just getting you some clothes and food." He raised his left hand. Where a small bag was hanging. She blinked and he let out a small sigh. "I'm not leaving you." he gently said. "Never."

She had finally eaten something and was asleep. He wiped some strings of hair from her forehead. She made a noise and his hand froze. She then smiled and turned her head away.


	3. Chapter 2

Heart of veins

Chapter 2, Her Hunger

Food didn't satisfy her anymore. She could eat as much as much as she'd like and still she'd faint in his arms. His worries for her were getting bigger every moment she'd turn paler or faint again. But she ignored it, even though she knew something was wrong at this point.

"Saya, you have to eat," Haji said, but she shook her head. "It won't help me," was her only comment before laying her head back on the pillow on her bed. Haji stood stil in front of her, his thoughts racing through his head. What if...

It was dark outside, most people would find it too dark, but not Haji. His senses were sharper than humans and he grinned. With no Saya around him he could hunt without scaring her the way he had done when he had been feeding himself in front of her. He shook his head and locked the door behind him. He had told her he was going to get something and would be back really soon. But he could see her eyes tearing up again. He had no idea how or why, but she was way more sensitive then he had ever experienced.

The woman looked scared, but didn't run away. His long fingers grabbed her neck softly and pulled her closer. "I won't hurt you," he whispered, his soothing voice calming her down. He eventually pulled her against his chest and lifted her face up to his. She looked up and her eyes grew wide.

"Drink," he said, giving her a cup filled with a strange color. The liquid inside was red and she looked at it with suspicion. "You'll feel better," he ensured her and she reached out with her hand, slowly grabbing the cup. She moved it to her mouth and put the cup on her lips, opening her mouth and wanting to taste it. A tiny stream of liquid poured down and almost reached her open mouth. Almost there. Almost. Until a sound stopped her. A knife stuck out of the wall and what was left of the cup crumbled and fell down on the floor, together with the blood. Saya looked at the mess on the floor with almost a sad expression and raised her head again when a loud noise caught her attention. Haji. Her chavelier was fighting the blond man who had offered her the cup. The blond man just laughed and kicked Haji away. Haji put his Chiroptera claw in the ground and he stopped gliding away. Haji's face hadn't shown any emotion during the fight, but when her scream left her throat, he turned around and his face became a mask of worries. The blond man's mouth turned into a smirk and his hand had grabbed Haji's face before he could even respond. Saya's eyes grew wide and the next second he was thrown against a wall, which collapsed with a deafening sound. Saya turned around and ran towards Haji. "Saya," he mumbled and she froze. She felt the tiniest windstroke, caused by movement. She instantly grabbed Haji's body and jumped away, landing right behind the kitchentable in the corner of the room. She laid Haji down and got up again. A hand grabbing the sleeve of her shirt made her stop. "Don't," Haji's voice begged, but she shook her head and smiled at him. "I remember," she whispered and turned around. The blond man now stared at her and she grabbed a knife from the kitchentable, while looking at Haji. "I can do this," she whispered. "You haven't been feading yourself enough," the blond man said, spitting the words out. Saya ignored him and closed her eyes, starting to concentrate on her breath and slowed it down. The feeling of clothes on her skin. The knife in her hand, her blood racing through her body. When she opened her eyes again, she smirked. "You'll lose."

His Chiroptera body wasn't impressive. It looked like a regulair one and Saya had to hold back a snicker. That was going to beat her? She laughed softly and raised her knife when the Chiroptera started to run towards her. She pushed the sharp point of her knife against the flesh of her hand and jumped up, leaving a trail of tiny blood drops on the floor. The Chiroptera moved his head up and aimed at her legs, opening its mouth when it suddenly fell down. A huge, grey coffin had crushed him and he groaned in response. Saya landed neatly and turned around, her red eyes glowing. Haji stood behind the table, leaning on it with his left hand. He shook his head when she wanted to move towards him, and pointed at the coffin the Chiroptera had managed to throw off himself. She nodded and then started to run towards it, ignoring the Chiroptera's claws. She knew Haji would take care of them. Two knifes pierced the Chiroptera's stretched claws and it cried in pain, while Saya opened the coffin. She quickly but gently moved Haji's instrument out of the way and grabbed the sword. She felt a shiver going through her body and let out a sigh when the comfortable weight of her sword's handle was in her hand. She got up from her knees and turned around, pressing her thumb against her sword, cutting her skin. A stream of blood slid down the sword and she grabbed the handle tightly, starting to run towards the Chiroptera, who was now busy fighting Haji. She jumped up and grabbed its shoulders, wrapping both her legs around its neck and stabbing it in the head before it could even move. Her blood entered his wound before his claws could reach up and scratch the flesh of her legs. His body fell forward and Saya stepped off it, leaving the Chiroptera slowly turning into stone. But a sound in between coughing and laughing made her turn around. There was no Chiroptera body to be seen anywhere, just the body of a man with dark brown hair. She cursed and kicked against the man's head, creating a wave of blood splatting against her face. A small chuckle filled the room.


End file.
